Bonded By The Force 1: A Brother's Destiny
by Jacen200015
Summary: This story takes place 50 years before TPM. It is a story about Palpatine and his brother. How Palpatine became a Sith, how his brother tried to save him, and how ObiWan came to the Temple.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

* * *

A prophecy forgotten One falls from above  
One filled with love  
Destiny hidden  
It is forbidden  
Death from destiny  
It has come  
One of evil  
To destroy light  
Darkness falls  
It has come  
From one  
One chosen  
To seek  
One Chosen  
To find  
One chosen  
To love  
One Chosen  
To destroy  
One chosen  
To save

It is foretold  
So it shall be  
It shall be done  
So shall it be  
Beware  
For it is time  
Destiny befalls one  
Who is chosen  
So shall it be done

Peaceful as a lake  
The one will quake  
Deadly as a snake  
It is one mistake  
You must not make  
Seductive it is  
It will not miss  
Do not fear  
Listen here  
All is not lost  
The one to tame  
A flame  
Has come  
That is the one  
Destiny will be saved


	2. Stirrings

**Chapter 1. Stirrings.**

Mahatma Skyraid woke up with a start as a loud noise occurred that sounded like a voice and shivered. He climbed out of bed and turned on the light. "Who's there?" he called out as he looked around his room. A hissing filled the room and an unknown chilling wind swept the room. "MOMMY!" he cried as he ran through the halls and went into her room.

Winona woke up from her restless sleep to hear her four-year-old son call out to her.

The door opened revealing Mahatma's fearful expression.

Winona got up out of bed, turned on the light and went over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and stifled a sob.

"What is it Mahatma?" she asked gently as she got eye level with him.

"Something made a loud sound in my room, there was hissing, and a cold wind blew into my room." He told her as he looked into her brown eyes.

She looked into her son's light brown eyes and hugged him. "Its all right, nothing is going to hurt you."

He shook his head. "No it said so."

She gave a slight frown. "Who said so?"

"I don't know, I keep on hearing whispers in my mind when I sleep but they are so faint I can hardly hear them." He replied as he choked down another sob.

She gave him a motherly smile. "There probably just figments of your imagination. Now do you want me to walk you back to bed or do you want to stay in my room for tonight?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I think I'll be alright."

She gave him another hug. "Goodnight Mahatma, have sweet dreams." She said with a smile.

He nodded his head, gave a brave smile and left the room.

Winona watched her son leave and sighed. His father's leaving them four months ago must still be hard on him. At least I think that's what is wrong. She climbed back into bed and turned off the light. He'll get over what's bothering him eventually. She smiled. His fifth birthday is tomorrow, it will be a great day for him. She soon fell asleep.

Outside the palace something rustled through the trees and disappeared.


	3. Phenomenon

**Chapter 2. Phenomenon.**

Five-year-old Rosalind skipped happily along the path to the castle with her mother, Rhea, with a smile on her face. "He'll be surprised won't he Momma?" she asked

Rhea smiled at her daughter, "he probably will be." She answered as they continued up the hill.

Mahatma walked downstairs to his playroom, he had washed up and put on a fresh pair of clothes after he had woken up and was ready to start his day. His playroom consisted of models of different kinds of ships hanging from the ceiling. On a shelf in the right hand corner of the room puzzles were stacked neatly. Opposite of the doorway sat a shelf that held rocks, weird shaped sticks, fossils, a bone, shells, teeth from a creature that lived in the woods behind the palace, a strange cube, pressed leaves and flowers, and many other things that he collected.

On the left hand side corner a droid that was turned of sat on a stool. In the middle of the room was like a gymnasium.

Mahatma was just about to go play when his mother called for him. "Mahatma its time to eat." She called.

He turned around and headed for the dining room. There were two different kinds of dining rooms, one was for parties and the other was for regular eating. He walked into the regular eating room only to find it empty. Confused he headed for the other dining room. Mahatma entered the party dining room and was suddenly surrounded by his friends.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled joyfully.

Rosalind ran up to him and gave him a hug along with a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed as he made his way pass his friends.

"Okay everyone settle down." Winona said above the noise as she stood at the other end of the table. Everyone calmed down and turned to listen to her. "Let's head into the parlor and begin the games." She finished.

Rhea stood on the other side of the door and placed party hats on their heads as they went into the parlor.

Mahatma still shocked followed his friends. Rosalind came back up to him and grabbed his arm. "We surprised you didn't we?" she stated with a slight giggle in her voice.

He turned to look at her. "You guys sure did, I didn't suspect I would get a birthday

party."

She giggled again with a big smile on her face.

Winona smiled as Rhea's daughter pulled her son along.

"She likes him." Rhea said as she came up to her friend.

"She sure acts like it, although I'm not sure Mahatma would agree." Winona responded as she turned to look at her friend.

Rhea gave her a warm smile, "they're still to young to understand, love, fully yet, however I think they would make a great couple."

"So how have you been? The last I heard you guys had found a place on Naboo and were settling in." Winona said as she changed the subject.

"Everything been going great for us, Terom got a job as a security guard for the Queen."

"That's great. How has your daughter handled moving to a new place?"

"She is getting used to it but I can tell she misses being here, that is why I decided that we could use a vacation and stay with you for a week." Rhea informed her.

"Mahatma will love that." She commented as she scanned over the kids looking for her son.

"Yeah, plus we can catch up with what's been happening in person." Rhea added.

Suddenly with out warning Winona grasped her stomach as a sharp pain raced through her abdomen.

"Winona are you okay?" Rhea asked with concern as she turned and grasped Winona's shoulder to keep her from falling.

Then the palace shook, and rain began to fall. Lighting struck the palace with a loud bang sending the children into a screaming frenzy. Mothers found their children and ran out of the palace to their transports as fast as they could.

Rosalind and Mahatma made their way to their parents as another bolt of lightening hit and the palace shook like it was on a storming sea. Rosalind and Mahatma fell onto the floor and stayed there as they hugged each other in their fright. The wind roared loudly outside, sounding like thousands of people talking at once. Soon everything fell silent, only silent whimpering remained.


	4. Unseen Foe

**Chapter 3. Unseen foe.**

Winona looked out the window at the lush garden below. Eight months, eight months ago was her son's birthday and on that day she found out that she was pregnant. She placed her hand on her swollen belly. Her pregnancy was baffling, the physician was unable to tell who the father was, all he said was that it was the oddest piece of DNA that he had ever seen before. She gave a small smile, Rhea had decided to stay with her during this time. For that she was grateful since she did not have many friends.

"Winona."

She turned around to see her Rhea come up to her.

"You should be in bed." Rhea remarked.

Winona just gave her a smile before turning back to the window. "I am feeling fine now Rhea. I can't just stay in bed and wait."

Rhea's face was etched with concern, "I understand but lets face it, you have already passed out ten times, ran a dangerously high fever for two weeks, had muscle cramps, plus you had headaches for no reason at all. And all this was within eight months.

Winona bit her lip as she listened to her friend. "I appreciate your concern but I feel fine." She told her in a gentle voice.

Rhea was not convinced, "Winona---"

Winona turned around again to look at her friend. "Rhea." She interrupted.

They locked gazes for a few minutes before Rhea turned away. "I'll go get something warm for you to drink instead." She murmured as she accepted her defeat.

Mahatma and Rosalind ran through the field of flowers full of joy and laughter. Rosalind caught up to Mahatma and tackled him.

"Hey." Mahatma laughed as he dropped to the ground.

Rosalind sat on top of him and the smile grew bigger on her red rosy cheeks. "Let's do that again."

"I don't think so." Mahatma grunted as he rolled over and knocked her off his back in the process."

Rosalind frowned then smiled again as Mahatma stood up. She looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes and giggled.

Mahatma frowned and ran his hand through his light red hair. "What's so funny?" he asked. No sooner had he said that when he felt something crawling up his back. He reached his hand back to swat away what ever was behind him when he was promptly stung on the hand. His eyes widened as he turned around and saw a horde of wasps coming straight at him.

Rosalind laughed as Mahatma began to run to a small lake that was nearby and dive in. She began to walk to the sparkling, clear lake when she heard a buzzing sound near her ear. Not bothering to look she began to run as fast as she could to the lake. "Coming in" She yelled as she dived in. When she came up for air Mahatma was staring at her with and irritated expression on his face.

"That was not funny!" he exclaimed.

She giggled, "Sorry." She said giving him an innocent smile.

Mahatma sighed and a mischief grin appeared on his face. Diving into the water he grabbed her legs and pulled her under.

Rosalind had only a moment to take a deep breath before she was pulled under. Thrashing her arms she reached to pull Mahatma's hair just as he released her. Finding she was free she swam back up to the surface to find that Mahatma had climbed out of the lake. "That was not nice."

Mahatma just smiled at her as she climbed out and wrung her light brown hair out as best as she could to get the water out.

They were both soaked to the skin however the sun's rays began to quickly dry them off. "Why don't we pick some flowers on the way back?" She suggested.

Mahatma smiled, "okay its fine by me as long as we don't run into a Glrechter wasp nest."

"Ok." Rosalind agreed.

As they picked flowers Mahatma lagged slightly behind. The voices had come again last night, even louder then before. He gave small sigh as he wondered what the voices were trying to tell him. Before he knew it they had almost reached the palace. Mahatma stopped and stared up the hill where it stood. It always looked tall and menacing from the outside. But inside was filled with beauty and felt full of love. He smiled but it quickly faded when images raced through his mind and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Rhea came back into the room with a brimming cup of steaming herb tea, "Winona I brought you some-----"She quickly put down the cup on a nearby piece of furniture and ran over to Winona.

_I will win, they will lose. They will suffer, I will gain. They will become weak, I will become strong. I am the causer of turmoil, I am the darkside. Destroy me they cannot, I feed on life forces and inhabit their bodies. This is what I do, I cannot change, will not change. It makes no difference about who or what I am. I possess the light but favor the darkness. The darkness conceals me and feeds me energy from fear, hatred, anger, rage. I trick and destroy for I am the destroyer. Ah soon, soon._

The voice came and went over with the rush of wind that swept over Mahatma and Rosalind. Rosalind paid it no mind as she concentrated on getting Mahatma to wake up.


	5. The Path

**Chapter 4. The path.**

One month and five days later.

Mahatma looked into his baby brother's crib and watched Athanasius sleep. He was so small with dusty light red hair. He smiled warmly and pulled the blanket up a bit more. "My sweet, mysterious baby brother." He whispered fondly.

Athanasius moved around a bit, whimpered and fell back to sleep.

"I'll help take good care of you. When your older we can play together, swim and do a lot of fun things." Mahatma put his finger near his brother's small hand and smiled as he grasped it. "Nothing will ever separate us, I'll keep you safe." He promised and bent down to kiss Athanasius on the head.

He quietly left his brother's room and went out onto a balcony. He watched the sun begin its descent and cast color and shadows over the land. His baby brother was healthy and strong, considering what his mom had gone through it was curious. The voices and visions had stopped when Athanasius was born. It was so strange and chilling thinking about it. "I feel as if I am destined to do something and my path is getting narrower and longer. I am just a child and already a path is laid out before me beckoning. No crossroads, just a path that leads on and on to my destiny. I feel older then I really am, stronger with more awareness. I'm just a child and already a feeling of responsibility weighs heavy on my shoulders." His face was grim and his eyes seemed to reflect unknown sadness. "From the time I was born things were set in motion that I can't control. Even as I speak I wonder if things will ever be the same."

Unknown to Mahatma the words he had spoken were true in every way.

Five years later.

"Mahatma this wall moved!" Five-year-old Athanasius shouted in excitement in there play room.

Mahatma walked over to his brother and touched the wall and it began to move to the side. "I didn't notice this before." He said with excitement in his voice, as he pressed harder.

A small piece of the wall moved aside and Mahatma peered inside and saw what looked like scrolls. He carefully took them out and took them to his small wooden desk and sat down.

Athanasius followed his brother and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. "What are they? Do they say anything?" he asked eagerly.

"There scrolls and they have writing on them. I'll read it." Mahatma replied as he spread the first scroll out on the desk.

One falls from above  
One filled with love  
Destiny hidden  
It is forbidden  
Death from destiny  
It has come  
One of evil  
To destroy light  
Darkness falls  
It has come  
From one  
One chosen  
To seek  
One Chosen  
To find  
One chosen  
To love  
One Chosen  
To destroy  
One chosen  
To save

It is foretold  
So it shall be  
It shall be done  
So shall it be  
Beware  
For it is time  
Destiny befalls one  
Who is chosen  
So shall it be done

Peaceful as a lake  
The one will quake  
Deadly as a snake  
It is one mistake  
You must not make  
Seductive it is  
It will not miss  
Do not fear  
Listen here  
All is not lost  
The one to tame  
A flame  
Has come  
That is the one  
Destiny will be saved

"What does it mean?" Athanasius questioned curiously as he looked at the scroll.

"I don't know." Mahatma replied in slight fascination. "Lets see what the other one says." He finished as he closed up the first scroll and opened the second one.

**The path of one chosen**

**Brings along chaos**

**The path of another chosen **

**Snuffs the light and ignites darkness**

**The path of next chosen**

**Helps bring back the light**

**That the prophecy may be fulfilled**

**An order will fall and darkness will reign**

**An order will fall and light shall prosper**

**An ongoing cycle of refreshing**

**Of old and new**

**To learn**

**To fail**

**To live**

**To seek**

**To show**

**To learn**

"That so does not make sense." Athanasius remarked.

"I don't think it's supposed to. These two scrolls seem to be telling something that happened or is going to happen." Mahatma explained. "Perhaps we could study up on this. Let's go to the book room and see what we can find."

Athanasius nodded his curly red head and followed quickly after Mahatma.


	6. Danger

**Chapter 5. Danger.**

"Mahatma!" 10-year-old Athanasius cried out in the middle of the night,

Mahatma woke up from the other side of the room and turned the lights on. "What is it?" he asked yawning.

Athanasius climbed out of bed and went over to sit by Mahatma. "I had a bad dream. I was holding some kind of sword and was killing people. One of them was you." He sobbed.

Mahatma wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace. "It's ok, nothing is going to happen to me or you." He told him gently.

Athanasius shook his head and looked up at his brother. "I'm scared."

Mahatma kissed his brother on top of his head, "I'm here for you Athanasius and—" He stopped when he heard something and a chill swept the room causing them to shiver.

Athanasius gulped slightly and squeezed his brother tightly in fear.

They got out of bed and headed to their mom's room. Walking on their bare feet the wood floor groaned and felt ice cold. They found the bedroom door open and the light on. They walked inside and froze in horror at what they saw. Their faces went pale and their stomachs felt queasy.

The room was splattered with blood and Winona was sitting up in her bed mouth open in shock.

Mahatma swallowed a lump in his throat as he neared her pale form. He reached out to check her pulse with a shaky hand when her body suddenly burst into flames.

They both screamed till their lungs could have burst and ran from the room. As they ran down the hallway they saw blood drip from the walls and ceiling. The blood with then burst into flames as it reached the floor and made a horrific noise.

They ran down the stairs, the flames beginning to spread at an increasing rate. They coughed as the smoke became thick and foil.

Athanasius cried out when his nightclothes caught on fire.

Mahatma grabbed him, "roll on the ground quickly." he shouted to him as he pushed his little brother to the ground.

Once the flames had been smothered Mahatma pulled Athanasius back up and held his hand as they ran out of the palace that had once held the royal family for many generations and headed to the cave that held the family transport.

They boarded the ship and Mahatma rushed into the cockpit and set the controls to take off. Soon they were in the safety of space and Mahatma let out a still shaky breath and looked at his brother. "I can't believe it." he managed to say.

Tears streaked down Athanasius' soot covered face, "what will we do now? Without mom?"

Mahatma blinked at the tears that were forming in his eyes, "it isn't safe if we return. I'm thinking it would be best to head to Naboo."

Athanasius nodded his head and went over to Mahatma where he was embraced by his big brother and cried till he fell asleep.

Mahatma reached out with his free hand and put in the coordinates for Naboo. A tear dripped down his dirty cheek as he pulled the lever and they entered hyperspace.

Back at the burning Palace an evil cackle was heard, "run, run all you want. You can't escape my grasp." He sneered evilly and swept his black cloak as he climbed back into his ship.


	7. Haven

**Chapter 6. Haven**

A few days later they landed on Naboo, in the city of Theed.

Mahatma and Athanasius got some directions and headed off to where the Kunjiis' lived.

Mahatma took a deep breath before he knocked on the door of the Kunjiis' house and held his brother's hand with his free one.

Rhea opened the door and gave a surprised smile. "Mahatma. Athanasius. What a surprise. Where's your mom?" She frowned slightly when she saw their grim expressions.

"There was a fire." Mahatma stated, not revealing anything else.

Rhea's heart filled with sadness as she realized what was wrong. Her best friend, their mother, was dead. "Come on in boys, I'm sure you both must be hungry and tired.

Athanasius let go of his brother's hand and followed Rhea inside. Mahatma just stood there, deep in thought and not wanting to go in.

Rhea brought Athanasius into the kitchen where Rosalind was taking some bread out of the oven. "Rosalind, Mahatma and his brother are here. Can you go fix up a place for them to sleep? I'll finish taking care of the bread."

Rosalind put the bread down on an oven mit on the counter and turned around to face her mother. "Mahatma's here? Where is he?" she said with anticipation in her voice.

"He's outside but---" Rhea didn't finish her sentence when Rosalind bolted from the room. Rhea just shook her head as she got out a plate and some butter to put on slice of fresh baked bread for Athanasius.

Rosalind slowed down her pace and went outside to see Mahatma sitting on a carved stone bench near their small flower garden. "Mahatma, this is a surprise." She said as she sat down next to him.

Mahatma turned his head to look at Rosalind and managed a weak smile. "It is."

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, realizing then that her mother had tried to tell her something.

"She's dead. There was a fire." He stated bluntly as he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry," Rosalind said sincerely.

"I knew that something was wrong, I just couldn't figure it out till it was to late." He said speaking his thoughts out loud.

Rosalind put her arm around his shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "Fires happen Mahatma, don't blame yourself."

Mahatma looked back at her and shook his head. "Don't tell your mom this or anyone else. But I believe that our mom was murdered, on purpose."

Rosalind's eyes widened in shock, "are you sure?"

Mahatma nodded his head, "I am. I think whoever it was wants my brother."

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that something is going to happen in my brother's and mine life that will have a unknown effect for the whole universe." He explained.

"Mahatma, we are best friends and I know we will be forever. I will be here for you no matter what happens."

Mahatma gave her a small smile, "thanks."

She gave him a smile back and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

Mahatma wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer. He breathed in the sweet smell of her hair and laid his head on her shoulder. "Rosalind," he said after a few minutes. "Have I ever told you that I really like you?"

Rosalind raised an inquiring eyebrow, "of course you like me. We wouldn't be friends if we didn't like each other." She said as she ran her hand through his thick hair.

Mahatma just closed his eyes and relished her presence.

"My father can help you get a job if you want one. He has good connections with people, especially the Queen." Rosalind said, breaking the silence.

"I'll consider it." he replied as he began to drift off to sleep on her shoulder.

She smiled fondly at him and continued to run her fingers through his hair.


	8. Anger and Love

**Chapter 7. Anger and Love**

The next few months went by smoothly for Mahatma and his brother. Athanasius was enrolled into one of the schools in Theed while Mahatma was in training to become an escort pilot for the Queen.

Mahatma came home one day in high spirits, he was progressing rapidly in his flying skills and soon would be able to fly a real Naboo fighter. Smiling, he walked into the kitchen and saw his brother working on his homework at the table. "Good evening brother." He said cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?" Athanasius asked as he looked up from his work to look at Mahatma.

Mahatma's smile turned to a look of concern, "and why do you seem to be in a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood!" Athanasius objected sourly.

Mahatma pulled out one of the chairs from the table and sat near Athanasius, "Come on, what is it? Does it have something to do with school?" 

"No!" Athanasius snapped in irritation. "It's you." He stated with anger in his voice.

Mahatma looked at his brother in surprise, "What did I do?" he asked in puzzlement. 

"We don't do things together anymore and when we do it's only for a few hours." Athanasius explained.

"So you're mad at me because we don't do things together as much as we did before." He stopped, not going any further to that horrifying day. 

Athanasius nodded his head, tears shimmering in his eyes. 

"Athanasius, things change but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you. You're my brother and I need to do what's best for us. We can't expect Rosalind's family to meet are needs for the rest of our lives. What little time we do spend together you should cherish."

"Why do things have to change?" Athanasius asked, his earlier anger beginning to diminish.

"It's the way of life. Just as the sun rises and sets, bringing on a new and different day we also have to go along with the tide, that is life. If things didn't change then where would we be? Our clothes will be the same day after day, the food we eat, and the things we do will stay the same and will become dull." Mahatma explained. 

Athanasius gave a little smile, "I think I understand now." 

"Good, now go finish your homework." Mahatma replied, ruffling his brother's hair before leaving the kitchen. 

Athanasius watched his brother leave, then when he was out of sight turned his attention back to his homework assignments.

Mahatma walked to one of the many parks in Theed where Rosalind worked as a playground moderator. He spotted Rosalind helping a young girl get some sand out of her blond curly hair. He smiled as he watched Rosalind reprimand the girl slightly then let her go play again.

Rosalind spotted Mahatma watching her and grinned in response. She walked up to him and they sat down on a wooden bench. "How did your day go?" she asked.

"It went great, I'll be able to actually fly a Naboo fighter soon for real." He said proudly.

"That's good to hear. You're a quick leaner." She commented.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He admitted a little shyly. "Are you almost done here?"

"Yes, as soon as my alternate comes," She replied.

Mahatma gazed at her face in a slight intensity. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair lay partly draped over her right shoulder. Her bright blue eyes sparkled, her red lips were small, but gave such a lovely smile. With every passing day his love for her grew. She was understanding and fun to be with. He would do anything for her, just to be with her.

"We can go now, my alternate is here." She said suddenly, rousing him out of his observation.

Standing up he offered his hand to help her up.  
She took his offered hand and stood up.  
Hand in hand they walked out of the park and headed home.


	9. Happiness

**Chapter 8. Happiness.**

Athanasius laid on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. His blue eyes gleamed in the darkness like a small flame ready to burst into a raging fire. The darkness of the room seemed to cave in on him making him feel suffocated but at the same time thrilled.

_Come boy. The power is within your grasp._

Athanasius shivered as a mysterious cold wind swept through the room. Sitting up he looked around trying to pinpoint the voice.

_Give into your anger and hatred, and the power will be yours._

He felt slightly lightheaded as the voice prodded him to touch and take something that he didn't understand. As if he were in a trance he unconsciously used the last lingering trace of anger at his brother and used it to draw on the unknown power.

He touched it and felt overwhelmed at the sensations that ran through him.

As he was trying to sort through it the door to his room suddenly opened and the presence he had felt disappeared.

Mahatma turned the light on low and went over to his brother's bed and sat down on the bed next to Athanasius. "Are you ok?"

Athanasius looked at Mahatma and gave a small smile, "I'm fine now." His voice sounding a little eerie to Mahatma's ears.

"Are you sure? I felt like something was wrong when I passed by you room." He questioned in a concerned tone.

"Yes I am sure. Now can I go to sleep now?" Athanasius told him firmly.

Mahatma ruffled his brother's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight brother." He said affectionately and left the room.

Athanasius got under his covers and soon fell asleep. All thoughts about a mysterious power gone from his mind.

Four years later Athanasius watched silently as he heard Mahatma and Rosalind exchange wedding vows. His brother was now an escort pilot for the Queen and now one of the best pilots on Naboo. He saw his brother take Rosalind's hand and make his pledge to her. _I'm happy for him but at the same time I feel jealous. My brother deserves to be happy but now that he's going to be married what will happen to me?_

"Athanasius what's wrong?" Ashia asked him as she saw the look on his face.

He looked toward her and instantly replaced the small frown on his face with a smile. "Nothing. It's just that, well, Mahatma is my only brother and I have no sister's, with him getting married I feel like. Like I'm being abandoned."

Ashia looked at him with her deep brown eyes filled with concern for her friend. "I don't understand your feelings since I'm an only child and haven't gone through this. I can tell you that even as a friend you are like a brother to me."

"Really?" he asked in slight surprise.

"Really." She confirmed.

"Then if that is so, then you are also like a sister to me." He put in.

"That is agreeable." She told him as they looked back to where Mahatma and Rosalind were taking their first kiss as husband and wife.

Hidden by some bushes a dark figure hissed in irritation as he watched Athanasius and Ashia. "Troublesome girl, however I may have a use for you." He murmured. "Oh yes, your death will be most useful." He said quietly as he thought of a scheme.

Mahatma and Rosalind looked into each others eyes filled with love and hopes for the future. Rosalind looked stunning in her light blue dress with her braided hair laying on top of her head like a crown with thin, blue, silk pieces of cloth braided into her hair.

Hand in hand they walked together to the area where the after wedding reception was to be held.

Rosalind looked up at her husband as people were congratulating them and he looked back at her. Nothing needed to be said, as their eyes seemed to do the talking for them. Music began to play and they began to dance.

Athanasius watched as everyone began to dance and for a while forgot that he had been jealous of his brother.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Ashia asked, her tone light and sweet.

Athanasius shuffled his feet a bit, "I…I don't know how to dance." He confessed.

"It's easy just follow my lead." She said as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

After a few stumbles and missteps he figured it out and soon they were moving gracefully across the dance floor along with the others. _I can dance and I'm dancing with my best friend who calls me her brother. Is this only a part of how it feels to start falling in love? What does it feel like to be totally in love? Perhaps in a couple more years I'll get married like my brother and then I'll understand more fully how he feels for Rosalind._

On and on they danced, totally oblivious of the terrible events to come.


	10. Peace Shattered

**Chapter 9. Peace shattered**

Ten months later Athanasius was walking home from school when he suddenly felt cold. He stopped in his tracks as he felt a slight wave of dizziness overcome him.

"Athanasius are you alright?" Ashia asked as she caught up with her friend.

He closed his eyes and let the dizziness pass before opening his eyes and turning to look into Ashia's worried face. "I'm fine, I just felt a little lightheaded for a second."

Frowning Ashia placed her hand on his forehead, "you're hot."

He pushed her hand away and began to walk away, "I said that I'm fine Ashia."

No sooner had he said that his feet gave way from under him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Athanasius!" Ashia yelled running over to him. She got him onto his back and placed her hand on his chest. His breathing was ragged and his face looked slightly pale. Standing up she saw nobody in sight, which was very odd. Fear gripped her heart as she bent down and shook Athanasius' shoulder. "Wake up Athanasius."

He stirred slightly but did not awaken.

"Is there something wrong?" someone said from behind her.

Standing back up she turned around to see who it was and gave a startled gasp before she collapsed into oblivion.

Mahatma sat on a wooden bench set in a corner of the garden of Rosalind's and his home. He breathed in the scent of the flowers listened to the birds that played in a small fountain. Everything seemed so peaceful, so perfectly calm. All his worries and fears seamed to fade away as if they had never been.

Rosalind came up behind him and kissed his cheek before sitting down beside him. "Lunch is ready."

Mahatma nodded his head, "I know, you're a great cook and that's hard not to notice when you cook." He remarked as he smiled at her.

Rosalind kissed him on the lips, "then let's go eat."

Mahatma stood up and helped Rosalind up and headed hand in hand back into the house.

The small wooden table was set and steaming food was already ladled onto the plates. They sat down and began to eat.

"I've been thinking about what the doctor had told me." Rosalind said in a low voice as she stirred a piece of meat around in the gravy.

Mahatma finished chewing and swallowed, "Rosalind-—-"

"Don't say it Mahatma, I know what you're thinking." She interrupted him. "If he's right then he'll send the info. So it may be in the best interest of our child if he goes to the temple."

Mahatma shook his head, "No. He will not be going there. He will be our firstborn Rosalind, how can you think of sending him off to the Jedi?"

Rosalind sighed and put her fork down on her plate. "It would be for the best, he'll have powers that we don't understand, much less help him to understand his gift."

"We can learn." Mahatma pointed out.

"Can we?" She asked.

Mahatma sighed and took a sip of his water. "Owen's future can be decided later, for now lets just forget about it." he said calmly, ending the discussion.

The Comm unit rang and Rosalind began to get up to answer it. "I'll get it." Mahatma said as he headed to the Comm.

Rosalind sat back down and caressed her swollen abdomen, iI'm already eight months along, there is no need to decide Owen's future yet. Mahatma is right, I just want what's best for our child./i She heard Mahatma return and looked at him to see a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Athanasius is missing." He replied in a worried tone.


	11. The search

**Chapter 10. The search**

Red, everything was red. Athanasius blinked his eyes again and rubbed them in a vain effort to clear up his vision. Dark red, light red mists swirled in and out of each other then to one side he saw a spot of black mist move and begin to entwine with the red mists and choke them out of existence.

"The darkside is strong in you." A voice whispered, sounding as if it were on a breeze.

Athanasius looked around in the blackness to find the owner of the voice but just saw inky blackness. "I don't know who you are and what I'm doing here but I want out of here right now!" He demanded in a slightly scared tone.

"This 'is' where 'you' belong. Yes, I can see into your soul, your strengths and weaknesses. There is no escape from me young one." He purred smoothly.

Cold icy tendrils of fear crawled up Athanasius spine as the voice spoke. "There is always a way out." He contradicted.

"Perhaps a different form of persuasion will help you see your situation more clearly." The voice said slyly.

A cool breeze swept over him and before his very eyes he saw Ashia appear. He could see her so clearly even with the darkness surrounding them. Her eyes were closed as if asleep and her face so peaceful, like an angel. "Ashia." He said in a low voice. He looked around once again for the source of the voice, "what did you do to her!" he asked sharply.

"Tell me now, if she were to die would you die with her?" The voice said as he avoided the question.

"What did you do to her?" Athanasius asked, almost shouting.

"Would you?" The voice said again.

Athanasius' face turned red in anger and he clenched his fists as he tried to regain control of himself. Once he was calm enough he thought about what the voice had asked. "Yes, yes I would." He finally responded in a calmer tone.

"Ah yes, I can see that you would. Now would you die with her and destroy your destiny that will impact the universe? Or perhaps She told you to continue on right before she died. What would you do? Will you die physically? Or perhaps part of your soul? Your heart?"

"She would want me to live but I suppose part of my soul will die with her." Athanasius responded.

Ashia disappeared from his sight and once again he was alone in the stifling darkness with the voice. "yess." The voice hissed. "And when part of your soul dies what will remain?"

"Darkness, hate, lust for power, anger, evil, everything that is dark will remain." Athanasius responded unknowingly that this would lead him straight to his destiny.

The darkness began to dissolve and Athanasius woke up. For a few minutes he was disoriented then he carefully sat up. He tried to remember what had happened and why he was in the woods. The harder he thought the stronger a headache began in his head. Standing up he saw Ashia lying a few feet away from him. He walked quickly over to her and lightly shook her shoulder.

Ashia gave a soft moan and opened her eyes, "what happened?" she asked as she too felt a headache coming on. "The last thing I remember was coming out of school and hurrying to catch up to you?"

Athanasius slowly shook his head, "I don't remember anything either." He responded as he helped her stand up. Looking around he noticed that the sun was already setting. "It's getting late, I have a feeling that they are already looking for us."

Ashia nodded her head, "yeah. We don't want them to worry for much longer but where on Naboo are we?"

Mahatma, Terom, and Nyjel walked through the mass of woods as they searched another area.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, for all we know they could be off the planet." Terom commented as they went through another dense shrub of bushes.

"Not likely, no ships have left Naboo since they disappeared." Mahatma replied. "I checked before we left."

"Well we don't know if any have left since you last checked." Terom continued.

"Not likely, their checking all ships that leave, they would have beeped one of us if they had found them."

Terom scratched his almost bald head where a small patch of graying hair remained. "True. I say, ever since you and your brother came to Naboo you seem to get more smarter."

"I wouldn't say that, besides your supposed to be the one smarter then me since your older then I am." Mahatma told him as they walked side by side.

Terom shook his head and grinned at him, "Can you see a compliment when you hear one?"

Mahatma just shrugged his shoulders as they stopped walking. Nyjel turned to his two companions, his lips pursed in thin lines. "I think we need to try another option. Deserus Palpatine owns a few acres of this forest although I truly doubt that his claims are true but perhaps we should go see if he knows anything?"

Mahatma nodded his head, "it's worth a try. Do you know where he lives?"

Nyjel nodded his head, "yes it's a mile or so from here but you can only get there on foot."

Terom grunted, "Sounds more like he tries to make things difficult for visitors."

"Yes, he's a very solitary man but wealthy and holds some sort of position of power that I can not guess what it may be. The queen thinks very highly of him."

"Well regardless of all that let's see what we can find out." Mahatma suggested as they began to walk along again.

Nodding his two other companions followed after him.

A black-cloaked figure watched from a distance as the two young people began to walk in hopes of finding a way out of the woods. "Yes, things are now fully proceeding as I want. I will have him soon, yes, soon." He gleefully rubbed his hands together in anticipation.


	12. Safe

**Chapter 11. Safe**

Mahatma and his two companions came to where the path split and stopped.

Nyjel pointed down the right trail, "that path will take us to Palpatine's mansion. The other one will take us deeper into the forest."

Mahatma analyzed their options before he spoke. "Let's split up you guys go left while I take the right."

Terom nodded his head. "That sounds good. We'll contact you every two hours."

"Alright then. Let's get going." Mahatma replied and began walking down the path while the others went the other way.

A few hours later Athanasius and Ashia finally exited the woods and within a few minutes pinpointed where they were. "Were finally home, almost." She commented.

Athanasius nodded his head and gave her a smile, "I guess were not sleeping in the woods tonight after all." He joked.

Ashia rolled her eyes at him, "while we're here talking, people are probably searching for us. Now we better get moving before total darkness is upon us."

Athanasius shook his head in amusement as they parted ways to their respective homes. Athanasius however decided to head to his brother's house knowing that his brother would most likely be worried sick.

A couple of minutes later after jogging part of the way he stood in front of his brother's house and knocked on the door.

Rosalind opened the door and sighed in relief that Athanasius was safe. "Where were you? We were worried about you." She asked as she let him inside.

"Well I'm back now. Where's Mahatma?" He answered, avoiding the question.

"You mean he's not with you? He went looking for you and Ashia hours ago?" she asked as it dawned on her that Mahatma had not come back yet.

Athanasius gave a slight frown, "I had bumped into Terom and Nyjel a few minutes ago, and they said that he had gone back home an hour ago."

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach at this news as she sat down on one of the dining room chairs. "Are you sure?"

"That's what they told me." Athanasius replied.

Rosalind stood back up and walked towards him before she said anything she collapsed.

Athanasius caught her before she hit the floor and laid her on the floor gently. A worried frown creased his face. "Are you all right?" he asked as she moaned slightly.

Rosalind's eyelids flickered open, her face had gone slightly pale. "I…don't know." She groaned, her hand going automatically for her abdomen.

Mahatma felt disoriented as he continued to listen to Deserus. Everything seemed to swim before his eyes as he sinked into unconsciousness.

"_Danger, danger." A voice whispered. "Learn you must, from the Jedi Temple." The voice faded as Mahatma woke up._

Blinking his eyes to adjust to the light he found himself in familiar surroundings. He was on the couch in their living room. He sat up carefully and rubbed his pounding head with his fingers. His mind still dazed he tried to figure out how he had gotten back home.

Athanasius came into the room with a relieved look on his face. "You're awake." He stated as he sat next to his brother.

"What happened?" Mahatma asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Deserus Palpatine brought you back home about eight hours ago and told me that he had found you lying unconscious in the woods."

Mahatma shook his head, "I don't remember. I knew that we had split up to cover more ground but beyond that I don't recall anything." He gave a small smile, "however, at least your safe."

"Mahatma, there's something you should know." Athanasius began, "an hour before Deserus Palpatine brought you home, Rosalind gave birth to a healthy boy. You're a Dad." Athanasius proclaimed and gave Mahatma a hug in congratulations.

Mahatma sat stunned for a minute before he came to his senses. He got up and followed Athanasius into the bedroom where Rosalind was waiting for him. In her arms she held their son wrapped in a blue blanket.

Rosalind smiled when she saw Mahatma enter the room, "come meet your son." She told him as he stood beside her.

Mahatma gently picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. "Hello Owen." He said softly so as to not wake him up. He sat next to Rosalind on the bed and gave her a kiss. "He's beautiful."

Anthanasius watched them from the doorway and smiled, it wasn't a bad day after all.


	13. The Temple

**Chapter 12. The Temple**

Two years later,

Mahatma watched his son sleep peacefully in his crib, his thoughts strayed to a time when he had been watching his baby brother sleeping. This time it was his son he watched.

Owen opened his eyes and looked up at Mahatma, "Dada." He squealed as he worked on standing up.

Mahatma smiled warmly and helped Owen out of his crib, "I think we should get you a real bed soon, you're growing out of this crib."

Owen giggled as he was placed on the floor on his feet. As soon as his feet touched the ground he toddled out of the room.

"Now where do you think your going young man?" Rosalind asked as she blocked her son's exit.

"Mama." Owen said as he wrapped his arms around her leg.

Rosalind picked Owen up and brought him to the changing table where Mahatma was setting Owen's clothes out. Mahatma took Owen and began to get him dressed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalind finally asked.

Mahatma nodded his head as he put a blue-green striped shirt on Owen. "Yes I am. I'm not just doing this to just to find out if we should let Owen be trained as a Jedi but I also hope that by doing this I can speak to the council about something that has been bothering me."

"You're really worried about your brother aren't you." Rosalind asked.

"More then ever. I thought everything has been going smoothly but I feel an impending sense of doom."

Rosalind massaged Mahatma's shoulders as Mahatma finished getting the pants on Owen. "I'll watch over Anthanasius while your gone, if anything happens then I'll call you."

Mahatma placed Owen on the floor and kissed Rosalind lightly on the lips. "Thank you for being understanding."

Rosalind smiled at him lovingly and hugged him. "You both take care." She said, then bent down to pick Owen up and give him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "What ever happens I will always love you and remember you if you stay at the Temple my son." She handed Owen to Mahatma and left the room so they could not see the tears that were beginning to form.

A few days later Mahatma and Owen arrived at the temple. Mahatma was mesmerized by everything he saw, even more so when he saw the temple. Owen slept on his shoulder as Mahatma neared the gates.

A young man somewhere in his twenties was there waiting for him at the gate. Mahatma bowed his head slightly and the young knight returned the gesture. "Greetings Skyraid, Master Yoda is expecting you."

"Please, call me Mahatma." He responded.

"As you wish. You may call me Qui-Gon." He replied as they stepped inside the temple.

Mahatma was taking everything he saw in his mind as they walked. The temple felt so alive, peaceful, safe, and something else that eluded him. They entered what seemed to be a meditation room. Mahatma guessed even though he had never been in one.

Sitting in the middle of the room on a levitating chair sat a small, green, pointy-eared alien.

Qui-Gon approached the alien and bowed his head, "Master Yoda are guests have arrived.

Yoda opened his eyes and eyed Mahatma, "disturbed you are."

Yoda's statement caught Mahatma slightly off guard but he recovered quickly. "Yes I am." He responded.

Yoda lightly nodded his head, "Show you around Qui-Gon will. Talk later we will."

Mahatma bowed his head and followed Qui-Gon out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" Mahatma asked.

"With Master Yoda nobody is certain. Everything he does has a reason, as an effect it seems quite normal from him." Qui-Gon answered.

Owen opened his dark blue eyes and looked around at the new scenery. "Dada, want down."

Mahatma let Owen down and watched as Owen looked up at Qui-Gon with wide eyes. "He bigger then you dada." Owen remarked as he looked back at his father.

Mahatma and Qui-Gon both chuckled in amusement and began to walk with Owen trailing behind them.

"He's an adorable kid." Qui-Gon remarked with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes he is." Mahatma responded. "So tell me, how does one begin his training here?"

"When I child first enters the temple at a certain age a Crèche Master is put in charge of them. During this time they are called initiates until they are taken on as a padawan once they reach a suitable age. If by the age thirteen they are not chosen then they are sent to the agricorps. Although that seems harsh its just a way they can prepare themselves for a life not as a Jedi. Now once an initiate is chosen as a padawan they are trained for a couple of years till their trials where they will become a Knight. The life as a Jedi is hard but it has its rewards." Qui-Gon explained.

"I see." Mahatma replied. "Even though my wife and I understand and want the best for him, Owen is our firstborn."

"It's understandable how you both must feel, however if you let this pass by then what will your son think about your decision when he is older?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know." Mahatma replied uncertainly.

They stopped in front of the main Crèche quarters and looked around for Owen only to not see him. Mahatma and Qui-Gon looked at each other with a knowing look. Owen had wandered off.

* * *

"I'm Owen."

"My name's Xanatos. You want to go play with me?"

Owen nodded his head yes and followed Xanatos to one of the gardens.


	14. New Friends

**Chapter 13. New Friends**

Owen and Xanatos played tag in the garden, racing through the grass and flowers. Xanatos slowed down so Owen could be able to catch him then he would pretend to miss Owen whenever he got close. Owen laughed in delight whenever Xanatos came close to reaching him and missed. He crawled into some bushes and waited while Xanatos looked for him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Xanatos purred as he searched for Owen.

Owen smiled in delight but didn't make a sound as Xanatos came closer.

"Gotcha!" Xanatos exclaimed as he tackled Owen to the ground.

Owen screeched with laughter, "you heavy."

Xanatos laughed as he stood back up and helped Owen up. "Sorry about that."

They walked up to a small pond where they sat down to finish catching their breath. "It's fun here." Owen remarked looking up at Xanatos.

Xanatos ruffled Owen's dark brown hair, "It is." He agreed.

They laid down on the grass and soon fell asleep as they listened to the birds chirping overhead.

* * *

Mahatma and Qui-Gon entered another garden and proceeded to look around. A couple minutes later they found Owen and Xanatos fast asleep near a sparkling pond.

"They're so sweet together." Qui-Gon remarked with a smile.

"Indeed, as hard it is to admit it, I believe Owen belongs here." Mahatma remarked as he watched them sleep.

Qui-Gon pulled out a comlink and talked to someone for a few minutes before placing it back on his belt. "Owen will be fine here with Xanatos till a Crèche Master comes to get them something to eat. That is of course if you want to talk to Master Yoda now."

Mahatma nodded his head, "I want to talk to him now."

* * *

Ashia woke up with a start. Flicking the light on in her room she looked around. Her bedroom window was open and a strong wind blew into her bedroom. Rubbing her arms to warm herself she walked across the room and hut the window. The storm outside was wild and made a moaning sound as it blew against the large tree near the window. Shivering Ashia went back to her bed, turned off the light and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Ready to talk are you?" Yoda asked as Mahatma came into the meditation room alone and gave a bow of respect.

"Yes I am." Mahatma replied with confidence in his voice.

Yoda nodded at him to continue.

Mahatma proceeded to tell him about himself and his brother. His fears and concerns. After he had finished talking he waited for Yoda to respond. "Requesting help you are on an unseen threat?"

"Yes." Mahatma responded.

"Help we can not. Research you may do in our archives." Yoda replied directly to the point.

Mahatma looked at Yoda bewildered, "What good will that do? All I am requesting is protection for my brother."

"When understand the threat you do then help your brother you can." Yoda told him smoothly.

Mahatma bowed his head and left the room swiftly, feeling angry about Yoda's response.

Qui-Gon was standing next to the wall when Mahatma came out of the room. "I take it he told you something that you didn't expect."

Mahatma turned around to face Qui-Gon, "that's an understatement."

"That's not surprising." Qui-Gon remarked with a small smirk.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Mahatma asked in irritation.

"Not at all." Qui-Gon replied, his face now a mask of serenity.

"So where are these archives that Master Yoda told me about?" Mahatma asked, changing the topic.

Qui-Gon stepped forward toward him away from the wall. "I'll show you."

Mahatma followed Qui-Gon through another series of corridors, down a level and through some more corridors till they reached the archive.

Mahatma looked around the room in awe at all the loaded shelves and computers that were beneficial in finding information in the extensive archive.

"As you can see we have loads of information that is useful. Your welcome to any information here that you can use." Qui-Gon told him as they walked up to an unused computer terminal.

"Thanks." Mahatma mumbled, still upset over what Yoda had suggested. Turning the computer on, he began his search.

* * *

"Xanatos wake up." A soft, female voice prodded.

Xanatos opened his eyes to see his Crèche Master looking at him. He gave an innocent smile as he sat up.

"Don't give me that innocent look Xanatos. If I told you once I told you a hundred times, don't go wandering off. Understood?" Yuixku-Lenia told him sternly.

Xanatos pouted and gave her the puppy dog look.

Yuixku-Lenia was about to scold Xanatos again when Owen awoke.

"Xani, I'm hungry." Owen said as he rubbed his eyes to remove his sleepiness from them.

Xanatos smiled at Owen, "me too." He stated and looked back at Yuixku-Lenia. "Can we go eat now?"

Yuixku-Lenia gave a gentle smile as she stood up. "Of course." She told them, forgetting about the scolding she was going to give Xanatos.

Xanatos stood up and helped Owen up and they began to walk out of the garden.

Yuixku-Lenia's heart melted at the sight of the two boys walking hand in hand through the garden. They are so sweet together, she thought as she followed them out.


	15. Death

**Chapter 14. Death**

Ten months later on Naboo, Athanasius and Ashia were spending the day down by a lake. Ashia wore a light purple evening gown. Her honeydew hair was curled up and lay on her bare shoulders. Her deep brown eyes sparkled with contentment.

Athanasius wore a dark blue shirt with black pants. His red hair was neatly combed back and parted.

The evening was warm and a light cool breeze blew. The lake sparkled as the sun began its descent.

Athanasius stood up and offered Ashia his hand. Ashia grasped his hand and stood up. No words were spoken yet their eyes seemed to the talking. They walked over to a wooden boat that Athanasius had made and Ashia went into it while Athanasius pushed it into the water and then jumped in. The boat floated to the middle of the lake and the sun then shone on them.

"Ashia," Athanasius began as he pulled out a small velvet case from his pant pocket. "We've known each other for a little over seven years, and during that time we were just very good friends. Now I would like to take it a step farther." He opened the case and inside was a ring with a white pearl-like gem.

Ashia gasped as she saw the ring and her face grew warm. "Oh Athanasius." She exclaimed as she took the ring. "It's beautiful."

Athanasius watched as she put it on her slender middle finger, the gem sparkled as the sun's rays hit it. He took her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes, "Ashia Cadlene, would you marry me?"

A tear of happiness ran down her cheek, "yes Athanasius, I will marry you."

Athanasius smile grew even bigger as they got closer together and kissed. "I love you Ashia." He told her when they broke their kiss.

Ashia cupped Athanasius right cheek in her hand, her face seemed even more radiant then before. "I love you too Athanasius."

They sat together in bliss after Athanasius went to sit next to Ashia. They sat there with their hands intertwined and Ashia's head lay on Athanasius shoulder.

_Time for the show to begin._ With a soft cackle the Sith overturned the boat.

Ashia shrieked when their romantic moment was broken as the boat overturned. Athanasius gasped in shock as he was plunged into the water. He gripped Ashia's hand as he tried to swim up to the surface.

Ashia struggled to follow but found she couldn't move. Letting go of Athanasius hand she twisted around to find that something had latched onto her ankles.

Athanasius felt Ashia take her hand away and looked back at her to see that something had caught her. His lungs were beginning to burn with lack of oxygen and he quickly surfaced. Taking quick gulps of air he held his breath and went back under to assist Ashia.

Ashia was beginning the feel faint from lack of oxygen and her lungs begged for oxygen. She managed to free one ankle of the strange brown rope-like fiber.

Hearing a splash she saw Athanasius coming toward her, hope surged through her as he reached her with powerful strokes and slashed the rest of the fiber with a small knife he kept in his pant pocket.

Athanasius finished taking care of the fiber and helped Ashia get to the surface. Breaking the surface of the lake he noticed that Ashia's face was pale and she didn't look like she was breathing. "Come on Ashia don't do this to me." He told her as he pulled her toward shore onto dry land. He administered CPR once they were clear, his heart pounding in his chest as he did what he could to get her to breathe. A few minutes later he grew even more frantic as nothing he did worked. "Ashia breathe!" Athanasius almost screamed as a tear trickled down his cheek. He stopped trying and held her in his arms rocking back and forth. Tears welled up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"No, why did this have to happen? Why?" he choked out as he stroked her cooling cheek. "This never should have happened."

"You're right, and its all your brother's fault." Someone spoke from behind him.

Athanasius eyes never left Ashia's face as he responded, "my brother is not here on this planet." He stated.

"Exactly, if he had stayed maybe this wouldn't have happened, or perhaps if he had taken you with him then your friend wouldn't be dead." He told Athanasius smoothly.

"Ashia and I were destined to be together, and now she's gone. My brother now has something that I will never have."

The Sith chose his next few words carefully, knowing that he was on the brink of turning Athanasius over to his side. "When it comes to your brother he always got what 'he' wanted. Why should he have something that you now cannot have? He deserted you, left you to fend for yourself. What kind of brother is he when he doesn't even contact you?"

Athanasius clenched and unclenched his fists, his mind was whirring at the person's words. "No, he would never do that. He… he has his reasons."

"If that is so then why did he take his son to the safety of the Jedi temple instead of you? You are the one he should be protecting."

Athanasius pulled out the knife that he had cut the fiber with and with a quick maneuver slashed at his wrists and let them bleed freely.

The Sith was taken aback by this sudden action and began to reset his strategy. _You are proving to be quite a challenge young one._ Bringing the Force to bear he forced Athanasius into a coma. As Athanasius slumped over the Sith cackled with glee, "you are going to make a fine Sith. Oh yes."

* * *

Mahatma exited the transport and was greeted by his wife who rushed over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your back." She said softly.

Mahatma released his hold and noticed that around her eyes were red. "What's wrong?"

"Yesterday when I went to go tell your brother that you were coming home I couldn't find him. I talked to my parents and they had not seen him since he left to go on a picnic with Ashia the evening before. We went out looking for him and found out from Ashia's parents that she had not come back either. It was afternoon when we found Ashia. She was dead, drowned. Then that night a fire broke out at my parents and Ashia's parents house. There was nothing that could be done and they perished." She told him with small sobs. "When they were examining what was left after the fire for clues, they believed they found Athanasius remains."

Mahatma pulled her in close and hugged her, his own eyes brimming with tears. "I'm too late. If only I had come back sooner." He whispered as he tightened his embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"Something feels wrong Mahatma. The fire, Ashia's death, Athanasius remains. There's something that doesn't make any sense."

"I agree." Mahatma replied as a cold feeling passed through him. "Perhaps we should head to the Temple until we figure this out."

Rosalind nodded her head and they stood there for a couple more minutes before going to get a transport that was going to head to Coruscant.


	16. Night At The Temple

**Chapter 15. Night at the Temple**

Xanatos awoke from his sleep when something jumped onto his back.

"Xani." Owen whispered.

Xanatos grunted and turned over onto his back and felt Owen compensate for his sudden movement so that he wouldn't get squished. Xanatos rubbed his eyes then opened them. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't sleep, I had a bad dream." Owen replied, followed by a yawn.

Xanatos pushed himself up to a sitting position with his elbows and turned the lights on low in his room.

Owen got under the covers with Xanatos and laid his head down on Xanatos lap.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Xanatos asked as he stroked Owen's hair.

Owen popped his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it for a few minutes before pulling it back out. "There were dark guys wearing black cloaks and people were screaming." He told him then continued to suck on his thumb.

"It was just a bad dream, Owen. Now do you want me to walk you back to your own bed?"

Owen shook his head no and snuggled closer to Xanatos. "I stay here, you can keep my bad dreams away."

Xanatos sighed, settled back down and turned off the light. "Why not, its not like it's the first time." He mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Owen and closed his eyes.

Owen closed his eyelids, heavy with sleep, reassured by Xanatos presence he fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Qui-Gon walked down the dimly lighted halls. Everything was quiet except for the occasional knight that came passing by. Ever since Mahatma had left the Temple Qui-Gon had felt a growing unease. He soon found himself standing where Yoda's quarters were and contemplated on whether or not to wake Yoda up so that he could talk to someone.

"Come in you may." Yoda said from within his quarters.

Qui-Gon entered and found Yoda sipping some herbal tea at a table. Qui-Gon bowed his head and sat down to be at eye level with Yoda. "Master Yoda, I know that I haven't been knighted for that long and that you wish me to wait before taking Xanatos as my Padawan." Qui-Gon paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I was doing some more research and I have decided on something. With or without your permission I wish to train Mahatma."

Yoda raised his ears and sat his mug of tea on the table. "Trained he cannot be, to old is he."

"I believe he can be trained. I do not mean any disrespect Master Yoda but I sincerely believe that I can train him."

"A futile task it is. Against our rules it goes." Yoda reminded Qui-Gon.

"From what I have read, I believe he and his family is in danger. If we can't provide him with help then we should train him so that he can protect his family."

"Mmm. Darkness I sense coming at him. Useless it is to fight it."

"So we are just going to let him and his family be killed? Is that it? Is that why you refuse to help him? Keep this from the Council? All because you believe that his destiny is unavoidable?" Qui-Gon asked incredulous.

"Yes." Yoda replied with no emotion in his voice. "This is how it should be."

Qui-Gon shook his head in disbelief. "You have always said that the future is always in motion, and now you're telling me that Mahatma and his family cannot avoid their fate?"

"True it is, predestined to have this happen the Force did."

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked curiously.

"Question the will of the Force do you?"

"No Master. I just don't understand."

"Meditate on this you should, talk later we will." Yoda said dismissively as he took another sip of tea.

Qui-Gon got up and left Yoda's quarters, he strode through the hallways as he struggled to keep from exploding with irritation, anger and unpleasant thoughts.

A few hours later he stopped wandering the corridors and headed to his quarters to go to bed.


	17. Closing Destiny

**Chapter 16. Closing destiny**

Mahatma and Rosalind arrived on Coruscant a few days later and were ushered into the council chamber by a padawan.

They stood in the center of the room facing where the three council members sat.

"Helped your brother have you?" Yoda asked.

"No Master Yoda. I was too late." Mahatma responded, careful to not let his anger control him.

"You're angry." Mace commented as his cool gaze studied Mahatma's reaction.

"I have every right to be angry." Mahatma stated in silent fury.

"Tell us what happened." Plo Koon prodded gently.

Rosalind gave Mahatma's hand a reassuring squeeze as he recounted what happened to his brother to the council members. Once Mahatma was finished everyone in the room was silent.

Yoda tapped his stick on the floor, breaking the silence. "Growing the darkness is, stop it you could not."

What are you talking about?" Mahatma asked in bewilderment.

"The prophecy has begun," Mace stated gravely.

The door to the council room opened and Qui-Gon walked into the room. He stood next to Mahatma and bowed his head in reverence.

"Knight Qui-Gon Jinn," Yoda began. "Take Mahatma as your Padawan do you?"

Shock ran through Qui-Gon's mind at Yoda's words. He looked over at Mahatma who was also looking at him in shock. Qui-Gon looked back at Yoda, this had been totally unexpected. Qui-Gon used the Force to calm himself so that he'd be able to speak coherently. "Yes my Masters." _I can't believe Yoda actually listened to me._

"And do you Mahatma, accept Knight Qui-Gon as your Master?"

Mahatma glanced at his wife and saw her look up at him with confusion in her eyes. Looking back at Yoda he answered, "This is quite unexpected yet an honor Masters. However why should I accept this? My brother is dead and all because of your unwillingness to help." He said with bitterness in his voice.

"Are you certain? Things are not always what it seems. It is important that you are prepared." Plo Koon stated.

"Prepared for what?" Mahatma asked.

"For what will come, your destiny is not yet complete." Yoda answered.

"Very well. Then I accept." Mahatma replied, and in the process surprised himself at what he had just said.

Yoda nodded his head and waved a hand in dismissal.

Once they had left the council chamber Rosalind finally spoke. "What's going on Mahatma?"

Qui-Gon stood off to the side and watched as Mahatma began to explain what he could. Yoda had surprised him yet in a way he was relieved that Yoda had agreed. Why he was relieved, he didn't understand. Taking a deep relaxing breath he walked over to the couple to help Mahatma explain.

* * *

Five years later Mahatma was making amazing progress in his training. His training went without a hitch and he even went on a few missions. Yoda had made arrangements for Rosalind to be able to work in the Crèche and Rosalind found it enjoyable. Owen had adjusted well to the Temple life and was great friends with Xanatos.

Mahatma sat in one of the gardens meditating. His anger at the council had diminished and the loss of his brother had subsided to a dull ache in his heart. Yet worry still nagged at him in his mind.

"_I see you." A voice spoke tauntingly. "Better begin running, you and your family are my prey." The voice chuckled evilly and faded away._

Mahatma's eyes snapped open, his head was beaded with sweat. Without hesitation he got up and went to look for Yoda.

Owen and Xanatos were walking in the room of a thousand fountains. The sound of their voices echoed throughout the room.

"Who do you want for a Master?" Owen asked.

"Well if I had my pick I would choose Master Qui-Gon or Master Yoda. Although i get the feeling that Master Yoda doesn't like me very much." Xanatos told him as they sat down at one of the fountains.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're fun to be around." Owen commented.

Xanatos ruffled Owen's thick, dark brown hair. "You never cease to ask questions."

Owen giggled, pushed Xanatos hands off his head and smoothed his hair out. "And you never cease messing my hair up."

Xanatos grinned and shook his head, "Then we're even."

"Yes we are." Owen replied.

"_I see you." A voice spoke tauntingly. "Better begin running, you and your parents are my prey." The voice chuckled evilly and faded away._

Owen's eyes seemed to glaze over then they became clear. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Owen what's wrong." Xanatos asked in concern as Owen's face paled slightly.

"I need to find my dad." Owen remarked as he hurriedly stood up and ran from the room.

"Wait up, I'll come with you." Xanatos cried out as he rushed to catch up to Owen.

* * *

"Afraid this would happen I was. After you and your family he's coming." Yoda stated grimly.

Mahatma nodded his head solemnly, "We should leave." He said just as Qui-Gon entered the room.

"Leave? What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked as he sat down next to Mahatma.

Mahatma looked over at Qui-Gon and nodded his head. "Whoever is after us may not let an obstacle like the Temple and the Jedi stop him. It's best if we left."

"Grave danger you and your family will be if leave this Temple you do." Yoda remarked warningly.

The door opened again and this time Owen entered the room and went straight for his father. Xanatos came in a few minutes later and sat down next to Qui-Gon.

Owen hugged his father tightly and huddled up next to him. "He's watching us."

Xanatos felt left out and confused at what was going on, he looked at Qui-Gon with a questioning look.

Qui-Gon looked at Xanatos with a weak smile before he turned back to look at Yoda. "There should be something we can do."

Mahatma gave Owen a reassuring hug and kept his arm wrapped around him as Owen snuggled in his embrace.

Yoda closed his eyes as he looked for an answer in the Force. Opening his sleepy eyelids he looked at Mahatma. "Sealed your fate is, that of your family I can not see."

"Then I will do what I can to protect my family. We'll leave at first light in the morning." Mahatma told them in acceptance.

Owen looked up at his father with his deep brown eyes. "Can I stay?"

Mahatma smiled weakly at Owen, "He knows your here. We need to stick together against this threat."

Xanatos fought to keep back tears that threatened to fall. _Owen is going to leave? No he can't go, I'll miss him. He's my best friend._ "I'll go with you." Xanatos stated suddenly.

Yoda's ears raised slightly and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Xanatos asked, startled at the looks they all gave him. "I just said I'd go with them."

"Go you can not." Yoda told Xanatos after his shock had worn off.

Xanatos stood up abruptly, his hands clenched in fists. "And why not? Owen is my friend, like a brother to me. If he and his family are in trouble then I want to help."

"Calm you must be Xanatos, anger is off the darkside." Yoda said calmly.

"Why should you care? You never liked me and always looked at me as if I would do something wrong! If you could you would have tossed me out of the order by now, so why don't you let me go? If I'm dangerous in your eyes then why don't you let me leave with them?" Xanatos accused Yoda vehemently. Hot tears streaked down his cheeks as he fled the room.

Owen blinked away tears at Xanatos outburst, standing up he raced out of the room after Xanatos. "Xani wait!"

Qui-Gon looked at Yoda's face that had quickly assumed a calm look. He looked toward Mahatma who too was looking at him. They both turned their heads simultaneously to look at Yoda.

"Unexpected that was." Yoda calmly told them.

* * *

Owen found Xani in the garden that they had first played in when they had met by the small pond. Owen walked up behind Xanatos and gave him a hug.

Xanatos looked up and turned around to see Owen, his face wet with tears.

Owen wiped away the tears with his fingers and gave him another hug. "Don't cry Xani, I'll be back someday."

Xanatos accepted the warm reassuring hug with gratitude, "I'll miss you. I wish I could go with you."

"So do I." Owen said softly. "No matter where I go I'll still be your friend. I promise that I'll come back some day."

They stayed in each other's embrace and looked out at the pond as they thought about the fun times they had together.

The next day Mahatma, Rosalind and Owen boarded a ship they had bought and headed for Yavin 4. Remote yet full of life Mahatma was certain that Yavin 4 would provide the ideal hiding place. There he could also continue the training his son had been getting at the Temple. Mahatma gazed at the starlines of hyperspace as he wondered if he was doing the right thing.


	18. Found

**Chapter 17. Found**

One year later Owen was waiting outside his parents' room. He sat on a cool bench and rested his head on the cool stone wall. When they had come to Yavin 4 they had decided to make their home in one of the temples. They occupied the largest temple since it did not seem tainted by the darkside. They had turned two of the rooms into bedrooms, made one a kitchen and another a family room. The Force felt full of life here and peaceful.

Owen heard a cry coming from his parents' room and grinned. His baby brother had been born. Standing up he went toward the door. "Can I come in now?" he asked in excitement.

"Come on in." Mahatma said a few minutes later.

Owen opened the door and saw his mother holding his brand new brother. He ran over to her and kissed her on the cheek and looked at his brother's tiny form. "He's so little."

Mahatma smiled and ruffled Owen's hair. "He'll grow fast." He remarked and kissed Rosalind on the cheek.

Rosalind smiled as she held her son in his arms, "Yes, he'll grow into a fine man, just like his brother.

"What's his name?" Owen asked as he ran a finger across his brother's brownish red hair.

"His name is Ben." Rosalind replied.

"I like that name." Owen remarked as he gazed at his brother fondly.

Ben opened his small mouth slightly and then closed it as if he had wanted to say something.

Mahatma gazed lovingly at his wife and sons, everything was so peaceful.

* * *

Two years later Owen was playing with Ben outside when Owen felt a somewhat familiar dark presence nearing where they were. He picked up Ben who was playing with some river stones and ran as fast as he could back into the temple.

Ben cried in protest at being taken away from what he was doing and tried to wiggle out of Owen's grasp.

"Dad, Mom! He's coming!" Owen yelled once they were inside.

Rosalind came out of the kitchen and took Ben from Owen. "Your father is down by the river, don't use the Force just go get him yourself. Be careful." She told him and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go!" she told him urgently.

Owen ran out the back way of the temple and ran as fast as his legs could take him to the river where they got their water.

* * *

Mahatma had finished filling up the water canisters when he felt a dark presence near him. He dropped them and went for his lightsaber just as the Sith came out of hiding.

"Ah yes, I've been waiting a long time for this." The Sith remarked with a sneer.

Mahatma gathered the Force around himself to help him keep his center and to be calm. He looked at the cloaked hooded figure in an effort to see why he felt so familiar. "Who are you?"

"Tsk, tsk. Do you not remember me?" The Sith threw off his cloak and hood to reveal A young muscular man, red hair cut short and haunting blue eyes. Small wrinkles already marred his forehead and his hair looked duller then Mahatma had last remembered.

"Athanasius?" Mahatma asked in disbelief.

"I am Athanasius no longer. I am now Deserus Cos Dashit Palpatine, Darth Sidious, future Emperor."

"What has happened too you?" Mahatma asked.

Sidious cackled harshly, "You ask, yet you can see what has happened to me."

"Yes I do." Mahatma admitted.

Sidious snorted and ignited his blood red lightsaber. "I have found my destiny, now to progress in my training I will destroy you and your family."

Mahatma slowly, and reluctantly switched on his lightsaber. "That I will not allow. I don't want to fight you."

"If you don't fight then you will die." Sidious snarled and leapt at Mahatma, lightsaber poised to strike.

Mahatma spun out of the way and blocked the incoming blow. He grunted with the impact as the blades sizzled together.

* * *

Rosalind went to the bottom of the temple where some creatures Mahatma had ordered were and put Ben down in the middle of the room.

Ben whimpered at his connection to the Force was cut off and looked at his mom with sad eyes.

Rosalind gave him a sweet loving smile and kissed his chubby cheek. "It'll be all right Ben." She took a few toys out of a bag she had been caring, a blanket and a stuffed Bantha. "We'll come back for you as soon as it is safe." She whispered gently and turned to leave.

Ben pushed himself up on all fours and struggled to stand. He wobbled over to his mother and then fell backwards onto his bottom. Tears filled his eyes as Rosalind left the room and shut the door behind her. He was alone in a dimly lighted room and without the Force. He sat there and began to cry as he waited for her to return.

* * *

Owen stopped in his tracks when he saw someone fighting his father. He fought back a shudder as he felt the cold darkness emanating from the bad guy.

He hid behind some bushes and watched as his father dueled with the Sith. He saw the Sith execute a swing at his father's side that was immediately blocked by his father's dark blue blade.

The dual went on for hours untill finally the Sith found an opening and slashed at Mahatma's unprotected side.

Mahatma hissed between his teeth at the burning in his side. He was thrown backward by a powerful Force shove and his lightsaber was ripped from his hands.

Owen, seeing that his father was in trouble, jumped out of the bushes. "Hey you!" He shouted at the Sith.

Sidious turned around to see Owen, an evil smirk crossed his face. "Little runt to the rescue, how pathetic."

"I'm not a runt." Owen retorted as he drew on the Force for calm.

Sidious walked up to him and lifted Owen's chin with his finger so that they were eye level. "You look like one to me." He sneered and shot him with lighting bolts.

Mahatma cleared his head with the Force and picked himself up. His eyes widened with horror when he saw Sidious start to shoot lighting bolts at Owen. He grabbed his lightsaber with the Force and ran at Sidious.

Sidious felt Mahatma come at him and spun around to face him. Their blades clashed together and sparked as they fought. Mahatma felt himself growing weary as the duel continued. Then without warning a lighting bolt zapped him and he fell to the ground in agony.

Sidious smirked with satisfaction as Mahatma whitherd with pain on the ground. Using his free hand he brought the blade down upon Mahatma and killed him instantly.

Satisfied, and reveling in his victory he turned to where he had left the boy only to see that he was gone. "You can run but without treatment you'll die an agonizing death or be killed by the beasts that live here." He shouted warningly. Cackling with glee he headed for the temple.

* * *

Rosalind finished taking care of any sign that Ben had ever been there with them and was heading for the door when the door suddenly swung open. Rosalind's eyes widened as she recognized who it was. Turning around she tried to flee only to be held in a Force grip.

"Going so soon?" Sidious asked before he cut her down where she stood.


	19. The End And The Beginning

**Chapter 18. The end and the beginning**

Owen moved slowly on all fours away from the duel. His body ached and tingled from the Force lighting. He hid himself in some bushes where he fell unconscious.

He woke up to a breaking dawn the next morning, using the Force to strengthen him he stood up and went where the duel had taken place. There he saw the still form of his father. He walked over and knelt at his father's side, tears filling his eyes.

"Don't cry son."

Owen looked behind himself and saw the spirit form of his father.

"I am one with the Force now." Mahatma said gently.

Owen blinked away his tears and stood up, "What should I do now? I'm alone."

"You're never alone son, I'm with you even in spirit form. The Force is with you and your brother. Now you must move quickly, Ben is in the hidden room under the temple. You need to go hitch a ride on the supply ship that is coming with the monthly supplies."

Owen nodded his head as he heeded his father's words. "Yes father."

Mahatma gave Owen a small smile before he disappeared, "May the Force be With You."

Owen picked up his father's lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. Using the Force he lifted his father's lifeless body and headed to the temple.

Once inside he laid Mahatma's body next to his mother's and then placed them in a small room. Wiping his tears away he headed underneath the temple and opened the door to the room. Immediately his sensation to the Force was cut off and Owen shivered as what he had known his whole life was blocked away from him.

He found Ben curled up with his blanket, his arm hugging his stuffed Bantha while at the same time sucking his thumb. Owen quietly walked up to him and carefully picked Ben up without waking him up. The bantha fell out of Ben's grasp and he whimpered before grasping Owen's shirt and falling back to sleep.

Owen carried Ben out of the room and once the Force came back to him he placed a sleep suggestion on Ben. They headed out into the woods to where the ship was scheduled to land.

Owen laid Ben on the ground to relieve his aching muscles. His vision swam and his muscles made small spasms. The Force screamed a warning at Owen as a winged reptilian type bird swept down at Owen. Owen ducked out of the way and ignited his father's lightsaber.

The vicious reptilian bird screeched as it flew at Owen again. Owen raised his lightsaber and grazed the reptilian bird's scales. More screeching filled the air as more reptilian birds swept trough the sky at him. "What is this? A party?" Owen snorted and ducked away from one of the reptilian bird's tail. Using the Force he formed a Force bubble around Ben while he fought of the reptilian birds.

2, 5, 8, 12, 16, reptilian birds now lay on the ground. Their purple blood oozed on the ground and made the ground sticky as the sun beat upon the carcasses.

Owen kicked at a reptilian bird and sent it sprawling into a rock. Still they kept coming. "This is not good." He stated just as a tail whipped him in the side. He hissed in pained and sliced the reptilian bird in half. With a great screech all the reptilian birds that were left flew away as the supply ship began to land.

Owen collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, his whole body sticky with sweat and blood dripping down his side. He released the Force bubble he had held around Ben and used it to help give him strength. He made his way to Ben and picked him up. "Let's get out of here." He said as he made his way onto the ship and stowed away.

Owen sat down with Ben in his arms in an empty storage hold that hadn't been used in a long time, so it seemed by the strong musty smell. "Ben, I'm going to alter your memories and Force signature. You'll be safer if I do." He told him even though Ben was asleep and completely unaware of what was going on.

Owen took a shaky breath before he proceeded into Ben's mind and began to make changes and blocks in Ben's memories. After Owen had finished he gave a weak smile at Ben and ran his fingers through Ben's hair. "All finished."

Owen shivered as he settled down to sleep. Tomorrow they'll arrive on Coruscant and be safe within the Temple walls.

The next day Owen carried Ben out of the ship and found an air taxi. Pain lanced through Owen's body and his breathing sounded hollow. His attempt at healing himself was failing and he was quickly getting worn out. Once they reached the Temple Owen sluggishly made his way to the gates. The poison was taking control fast and the after affects of the Force lighting had broken down most of his defenses. His vision blurred and he occasionally stumbled, as his legs seemed unable to support him. He noticed the Padawan that had been keeping watch go into the Temple and then come back out with healers coming right behind him. One of them took Ben from Owen just as Owen collapsed.

* * *

Qui-Gon was meditating in the one of the gardens when a Padawan ran up to him. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master Jinn, but you're needed at the healers ward." The young Padawan, Katren told him quickly.

Qui-Gon came out of his mediation and stood up, "Is it my padawan?" He asked as he stretched out for his padawan to make sure he was ok.

"No, it's someone called Owen Skyraid."

No sooner had Katren spoken the name that Qui-Gon took off at a run to the healers ward.

* * *

Yoda sat on a chair and brushed a lock of hair off of Owen's sweaty forehead. "Sorry for your loss I am. Your father was a good man." 

Owen managed a small smile, "thank you. Master Yoda I. I changed my brother's Force signature and memories." He managed to croak out before another coughing fit seized him.

"Right you were. Protect him you did." Yoda said with approval in his voice.

Owen felt a familiar Force signature enter the room and saw Qui-Gon come up to his bedside. "Master Qui-Gon." He croaked out, "Where's Xani?"

"He's coming." Qui-Gon told him and then looked at Master Yoda. "What's wrong with him?"

"Poisoned he has been, dying he is." Yoda told him sadly.

Owen's breathing quickened as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Healers rushed to his side and put him on oxygen.

Healer Jelu-Huun looked at Master Yoda and shook her head, "the poison has reached his lungs and heart. Bacta will do no good against the poison." She said in a soft voice.

"Done what you could Healer Jelu-Huun. Stay with him I will." Yoda told her.

Healer Jelu-Huun bowed her head and left the room just as Xanatos ran into the room and rushed to Owen's side. "Owen?" he asked as he look at Owen's pale face, eyes closed shut. "Owen, it's Xani." He said again and picked up Owen's cold hand.

My friend. Owen whispered through the Force bond that had been created between them.

Yes, my best friend. Xani replied.

Xani. Xani I… Owen's voice trailed off as his signature in the Force began to fade.

"No! Owen!" Xanatos yelled as he felt his friend begin to slip away. "Come back!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around Owen's still form and the heart monitor began to scream in alarm.

Qui-Gon placed his hand on Xanatos shoulder as Xanatos cried. His own eyes welled up with tears, yet he would not let them fall.

Yoda looked upward and whispered, "May the Force be With You." he said as a faint sign of a tear tried to emerge.

* * *

Darth Sidious stood on one of the skyscrapers of Coruscant and smiled with content. "They are now out of my way, soon the Republic will fall and I will rule them all." He cackled. 

"Sidious you may begin to plot 'after' you complete your training." Sidious' Master said sternly as he awaited him inside.

Sidious frowned, _Before I can do that, I need to get rid of my infuriating master. But not before he has taught me all he knows._

With one last satisfied cackle he went into the building where his destiny would take shape.

FIN.

* * *

AN. Well, that's the end of this story. It probablly needs more improvements, but i'll leave it as it is for now. I have a sequel to this, but due to the lack of readership, i'm a little reluntant to post it. If anyone is interested then i will consider posting it. 


End file.
